


Acorralado

by usudamit



Series: Surf and Pudding [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaban cuatro días en aquel inhóspito rincón del mundo y no recordaba en qué momento se le había pasado por la cabeza firmar el contrato para la sesión fotográfica en aquel lugar. Aunque si de algo no se arrepentía, era que había aprovechado al máximo las últimas horas junto a su hermano de otra madre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acorralado

Las tardes de Medio Oriente eran monótonas y, por sobre todo, calurosas. Y no era que fuese un factor catastrófico el hecho de que el sol quemara con casi cuarenta grados a la sombra a las seis de la tarde, pero como era el último día, podría soportarlo o eso era lo que Christopher pensaba.

Llevaban tres días en aquel inhóspito rincón del mundo y no recordaba en qué momento se le había pasado por la cabeza firmar el contrato para la sesión fotográfica en aquel lugar. Aunque si de algo no se arrepentía, era que había aprovechado al máximo las últimas horas junto a su hermano de otra madre. Ambos solos, sin cámaras de por medio (ya que era una sesión totalmente secreta), sin micrófonos, ni fans, ni familia, mucho menos los nombres de sus personajes. Eran sólo ellos y aquel caluroso lugar en el cual acabaron hablando de todo aquello que no se atrevían a decir en frente del resto. Sobre todo cuando Thomas agregó en medio de la conversación: “ _me gustas_ ” seguido de “ _pero no quiero que esto estropee nuestra relación así que por favor lo olvidas_ ” y así fue o eso era lo que Chris creía.

Pero todo eso se quebró la noche anterior, cuando ya agotados de la sesión fotográfica, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Completamente a escondidas, salieron del hotel y, caminando a la par, se detuvieron entre los muchos puestos de ventas en los cuales se podía encontrar todo tipo de cosas: desde joyas y ropas, hasta frutas o alimentos propios del lugar. Fue una caminata agradable hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban ya en un lugar demasiado alejado del hotel como para poder regresar de memoria.

Buscando alguna calle conocida, se encontraron en medio de un espectáculo callejero, quienes bailaban eran todas chicas que movían las caderas de forma seca pero elegante ante el compás de los tambores. Los espectadores disfrutaban y acompañaban con las palmas, aunque quizás nadie lo hacía con tanto entusiasmo como Thomas que, además de las palmas, intentaba imitar los movimientos de las bailarinas. Al verle, muy divertidas, lo separaron del público y se lo llevaron aparte para enseñarle, de forma improvisada, algunos movimientos de ese baile que al turista parecían haberle fascinado. Christopher les observaba de forma divertida y le bastó un momento de descuido para que las muchachas entraran con su compañero al interior de una tienda.

Christopher les siguió unos pasos atrás debido a la enorme cantidad de personas que circulaban por la tienda. Una fiesta al parecer y con la mirada parecía no encontrar al otro muchacho. Cuando se disponía a recorrer el lugar, unos tipos le invitaron a sentarse sobre las alfombras y le llenaron de bebidas o platos con diversos alimentos. Era de saber que los habitantes de aquella zona eran extremadamente hospitalarios, pero disfrutar de la comida se complicaba cuando Thomas estaba desaparecido.

En eso, un clima de expectación rodeó a los invitados y, dejando el centro de la sala vacío, comenzaron a sacar sus instrumentos musicales de todo tipo. En seguida, los tambores comenzaron el compás de la melodía arábiga y a estos le siguieron las palmas de los asistentes. Cuando la melodía estuvo formada, Christopher quedó atónito con la figura que se acomodaba en el centro: destacaba no sólo por su altura, sino también por su piel blanca, llevaba un pantalón de seda azul profundo, del mismo color que el resto de las pendas, el caderín en su lugar dejaba sonar las monedas de plata ante cada paso y en sus manos llevaba un enorme pañuelo de seda el cual hizo pasar por su espalda para cubrir los hombros. Desde su cabeza caía el velo que le cubría hasta la altura de la nariz, dejando ver sus profundos ojos esmeraldas con un brillo sin igual debido al delineado negro.

Una vez más se convertía en el rey, en el centro de todo, pensaba Chris. Pero de todas las situaciones entre las que se habían visto involucrados, esta era la más especial, la más íntima. Ignorando por completo a los asistentes a la fiesta y dejando presentes las palabras de Thomas que había prometido olvidar.  

Las palmas de los asistentes marcaban el ritmo que sería el de sus caderas. Un sutil meneo, de derecha a izquierda; mientras alzaba los brazos y daba un ligero movimiento de estas, similar al de las serpientes. Sus manos se sincronizaron también, yendo de forma lenta y pausada al mismo tiempo que sus caderas.

Cada rincón de su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia: se movía de una forma elegante que lo mantenía hipnotizado. Su corazón se aceleró cuando los ojos de Thomas se clavaron sobre los suyos. La mirada acompañada del baile, como si ambos estuvieran solos en el mundo. Seduciendo, encantando. Siguiéndole mientras se le acercaba y se quitaba el pañuelo de los hombros para pasarlo con cuidado sobre su rostro, al igual que el fino tacto de sus dedos o un suave beso en la mejilla. Lo dejó caer y Chris automáticamente lo sujetó intentando tomar su mano. Thomas le sonrió y se posó delante suyo al tiempo que curvaba la espalda hacía atrás, agitando las caderas con movimientos un tanto secos, haciendo un enorme estruendo con el cinturón.

Quizás Christopher debió contener las ganas de posar las manos en sus costados e incluso deslizar la lengua sobre su vientre, se sentía acorralado sin comprender el porqué de aquel impulso.  
La música cesó y sin ser consciente, Tom se pasó la mano por la frente secando el sudor que le había cubierto el rostro. Entre aplausos, el enorme bailarín les hizo una reverencia a los anfitriones mientras agradecía a las chicas por las lecciones dadas.

Debieron pasar unos minutos para que Thomas se acercara a su compañero y entre risas le comentara lo emocionante que estuvo el baile, el aprendizaje. De repente su voz se apagó, o así lo notó Christopher, que ya no lograba escuchar las palabras de excitación del otro después de su presentación. Casi como un movimiento mecánico, lo tomó de las mejillas y, sin separar la vista de aquellos ojos azules delineados, juntó sus labios. El asombro del otro acompañado con risas.

-Esto...

-No digas nada.

-Bien.

-Y no te quites esas ropas.

Sonrojo notorio y  una sonrisa leve. Tal vez debían descansar y comer, en unas horas  la segunda pieza del baile estaba por comenzar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en nuestro querido bailarín de piernas largas y sus demostraciones a lo largo de su "World Tour". También en los muchachos que tienen el don de bailar lo que sea (incluso lo expresado acá) en verdad, son asombrosos y recomiendo que busquen en youtube!   
> También agradezco de corazón a [supermonstrum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supermonstrum/pseuds/supermonstrum) por la enorme paciencia al ayudarme con esto. Thanks sempai and i love you~


End file.
